


Marichat May 2020

by Writers_Muse



Series: Themed Month-Long Series [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Werecat, Witch - Freeform, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette fluff, some interconnected stories and most likely a few standalone one-shots, all with the Marichat May 2020 prompts.Day 1: Witch AUDay 2: Bell
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Themed Month-Long Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Marichat May 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! It's already Marichat May, can you believe it?!
> 
> I know, I know- I've only written two short chapters for Adrinette April, and April's already over! I'll finish it if that's one you're interested in reading. I just haven't had time. It's nearing the end of the semester, and guys, I'm finally graduating with my masters! Yay!
> 
> Ok, chapters for this will be probably all over the place. Some will be connected, others probably not. Day 1, for instance, is a Witch AU, and I don't plan to stick to that for the whole month so 😏
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this start to the month! I promise I'll eventually get around to finishing it, but probably not by the end of May (especially if I'm also working on Adrinette April).
> 
> Hope everyone is safe! Be well in this super weird time!
> 
> <3 Muse

Marinette stirred the concoction before her. It was deep red, glittering and swirling, and it smelled somehow delicious and intoxicating. Without ceasing her stirring, she looked back to the recipe on the countertop at her side, then back to the concoction on the stove and shook her head.

She did everything she was supposed to. Why wasn’t it turning out right?

It was a basic potion. If she couldn’t even get it right, then there was no hope for her as a witch. Marinette sighed, her shoulders slumping. Maman always told her she would get it one day.

“You’ll wake up one morning, and poof! Everything will just start working for you. You’ll forget you ever struggled.”

But it didn’t feel that way. It felt like, no matter what she did, she would never get the hang of being a witch. A little voice niggled in the back of her mind, a voice of doubt that wondered if the fact she was half human was the reason why.

_What if I don’t have magic afterall?_

Tired, she set down the spoon, turned off the heat, and leaned forward on her palms. Her long, lithe fingers curled over the edge of the countertop, and she allowed her head to loll back. She exhaled loudly.

“Ahhhhhh.”

The hairs on her neck began to prickle, but before she had the chance to turn around, thick black fingers tipped in sharp claws circled her throat. The points poked lightly into her skin, sending goosebumps down her arms.

“Double, double, toil and trouble,” a voice hummed lowly in her ear. “Fire burn and cauldron bubble-”

“Cut it out, Chat.”

Marinette pushed off the counter and turned to face the werecat behind her. He was a giant creature, taller than her even on all four legs. His toxic green eyes glowed back at her, full of mischief. His white teeth gleamed, canines especially pointed, as he grinned in her direction. She rolled her eyes.

“What’s the matter, _purr_ -incess?”

She just shook her head again, flicking the bell hanging on his neck as she stepped around him.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

But he could tell by the line of her shoulders she really wasn’t all that all right.

He barely muttered _“claws in”_ loud enough for the detransformation phrase to take effect before turning and following behind her.

“Hey. Princess.”

She turned and sunk into the sofa with a sigh but didn’t acknowledge his calling.

“ _Marinette._ ”

With a start, she flicked her eyes in his direction. It wasn’t that her name was unusual to hear, but she was used to him calling her princess-- _or, purr-incess_ \-- and her family and the coven had taken to calling her Ladybug ever since she started her training. If anyone still called her Marinette, it was mostly her father, and sometimes her best friend, Alya, also a human.

A moment later, though, she dropped her eyes again. Her arms crossed over her chest as the blond, suddenly very human-looking man sunk down beside her. Despite the fact she wouldn’t meet his eyes, he wouldn’t look away from her.

“Nothing’s wrong, Adrien. I’m fine.”

Both his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Not that he minded her using his given name, but he was used to her calling him Kitty, Chaton, Minou, or Chat Noir. Absent-mindedly he wondered if his physical state had anything to do with it. He considered transforming back, but decided against it. It was difficult to hug a person as small and petite as Marinette with thick furry arms. You know, in case she needed one.

He cocked his head to the side.

“You sure? You rarely ever call me Adrien anymore, not since a little after I was old enough to start transforming.”

Marinette side-eyed him and gave a wry half-smile.

“Yea. You’re right. Sorry. I know you prefer being called Chat Noir.”

He shrugged.

“It’s ok. You can call me whatever you want.”

She turned to look up at him, smiling a little softer, if still sad.

One of her hand reached up and started scratching that spot just behind his ear.

Despite not being transformed anymore, he could feel a purr stuttering to life in his chest.

“Uh, Ma- Marinette,” he said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like it was vibrating. “You- you don’t have to do that. I’m not tran- transformed right now.”

She just smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes piercing straight through to his chest.

“I know. But you’re my kitty.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew what she was doing. She was changing the conversation, and she was doing it with astonishing effectiveness.

“Ma- Marinette,” he tried again. With great force of will, he opened his eyes and leveled them in her direction.

She pursed her lips at his look, pouting.

Then, all at once, she gave it. She dropped her arm and turned with a huff.

“What if I never become a witch? I can’t even make a simple potion. Maybe I’m just not capable of using magic.”

Chat Noir’s irises narrowed into slits. He watched her for a moment, pouting on the couch, then looked in the direction of the stove.

“That?” he asked and pointed vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.

She just crossed her arms again but didn’t respond.

Carefully he rose from the seat and ambled in the direction of the stove.

A quiet shuffle behind him told him she was doing the same.

One he reached the pot, he peered down into its red, glittery contents and hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s not supposed to look like that. It’s supposed to be a purple color. My mom showed me how to make it. Hers turned out purple. And it smells sweet, but I remember hers smelling different. It was a little more earthy. Mine smells more like sugar, like… chocolate chip cookies. I don’t get it.”

Chat didn’t look at her, but he listened intently.

“Are you sure it doesn’t work?” he finally asked.

“What? Well, I mean, I guess. It’s not like I’ve tested it on anybody. After all, it’s a lo-”

Before she could even get the rest of her sentence out, Chat Noir had dipped his finger in it and stuck the sticky substance-covered finger in his mouth. He turned, still sucking on the digit, with wide eyes.

“Oh my God.”

He blinked at her blankly. His finger had yet to emerge.

“Oh my God,” she said again. Her eyes widened in horror. “What did you do that for?”

The finger finally made its escape.

“What do you mean?”

Marinette looked back and forth between his face and his hand.

“What did you do that for?!” she asked again, louder this time.

Chat’s face looked like he was surprised, confused, and a little panicked.

“I- I- I don’t know. Why? What did I just do?”

“You idiot!” she yelled and slapped his arm. He flinched, not that it hurt. “That’s a love potion! It’s supposed to make you fall in love with the person who gave it to you!”

He blinked at her again, owlishly.

“Oh.” A beat. “Really?”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped, her expression defeated. She lifted her hands and dropped them to her sides in resignation.

“I guess that settles it then. I’m really not a witch after all.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait. I don’t think that’s what it means-”

“Did you suddenly see fireworks explode in your head?”

“Huh?”

“Did you feel a surge of emotion?” she continued despite his baffled look. “Did everything turn rosy? Did you suddenly think, ‘Wow. Damn. Marinette is the finest girl I’ve ever seen. I’m gonna marry her. I can’t wait to hit that.’ Did you?”

Chat’s expression turned increasingly bewildered, it was almost amusing. Still, at that last question, he couldn’t help bursting out with a breathy laugh.

“What?” he asked. “No, I didn’t-”

“See?” she interrupted as though that confirmed it.

“Princess, slow down.” He grabbed both of her shoulders and waited until she met his eyes. “You’re spiraling.” She exhaled forcefully, her shoulders falling a little. “I think you’re missing one very important detail.”

She gave him a look. She didn’t look convinced.

“What’s that?”

“You didn’t technically give it to me, did you?”

She looked at the open air for a moment without really seeing it, thinking.

“I… guess that’s true.”

Chat finally let her shoulders go and straightened to full height. As he watched her, she chewed on her lower lip for a minute, brow furrowed, then smiled a little and shook her head. She seemed relieved.

“Besides,” he added. She startled out of her trance. Her eyes were round and deep blue when they turned to his. “I’m not the best subject to test your potion on anyway.”

Marinette frowned a little.

“Why not?”

Chat grinned widely. A pointy canine gleamed in the light.

“I don’t need a potion to know I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give kudos/leave comments if you like it!
> 
> Also, if you feel like it, let me know which of my stories you like the most, and which ones you want to see updated next! I've got a few half-started updates for different stories in the works. The only one I'm not really thinking about working on right now is Brotherly Love. Tbh, I'm in a different place than I was a year ago. I tried re-reading it to get back in the mindset, but if I had started it now instead of last year, I would have written it probably way differently. Anyway, I'll eventually get to it, just try not to get your hopes up that it'll happen very soon. Sorry!
> 
> Appreciate everyone who reads/comments/kudos my work. Be well!
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
